


Shh, it’s a secret!

by Practicemakesperfect



Series: Smutty Baeksoo [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Fluff and Smut, Kyungsoo is whipped for Baek, M/M, Mostly fluff maybe idk, Secret dating, The friends ship it, Vacation, they’re both little shits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect
Summary: Baekhyun gets a kick out of pretending he and Kyungsoo are grossly incompatible. He also gets a kick out of their friends constantly shipping them when they’re actually already dating.Meanwhile, Kyungsoo just wants Baekhyun.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Series: Smutty Baeksoo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020973
Comments: 18
Kudos: 117





	Shh, it’s a secret!

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I did it. I jumped into the world of smut. (@cheesenim <3) Mild smut. Do not be alarmed kids. Idk how this will read but let’s do dis hurrah

Going on a vacation with two different friend groups had been such a bad idea, and Baekhyun was definitely regret. He’d already declined once when Sehun begged him to come, and a second time when Jongdae did, but when Yixing asked he just couldn’t say no and so there he was, in a car with Sehun, Junmyeon, and Kyungsoo, regretting his life. 

It had been pretty much set that the other four (Chanyeol and Jongin were busy and couldn’t come) would go together in a separate car while the newly-formed couple and their best friends would go in another, and that meant Baekhyun was in the shotgun seat beside a very pissed off Kyungsoo while Sehun and Junmyeon were lovingly teasing each other in the back. 

Now, Baekhyun _had_ met Kyungsoo before. Multiple times, in fact, because of Sehun and Junmyeon’s flirting. Kyungsoo, Junmyeon, and Minseok were a part of a friend group Baekhyun liked to call the ‘prep school club,’ while Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun, Yixing, and Jongdae were the friend group Baekhyun liked to call the ‘actually normal and fun ones.’ In other words, they were opposites. Sure, the two groups got along, and they’d become more like one big group as a result of the Junmyeon x Sehun ship, but Baekhyun still had this one little problem and it went by the name of Doh Kyungsoo.

Here was Baekhyun’s problem with the short, four-eyed old man (and Baekhyun should say that Kyungsoo basically _was_ an old man with the way he grumbled around all the time.) One, he was a stickler for rules. He always stayed just at the speed limit even when there was no one around, for example. Or he’d point out inconsistencies when they all played games together, even though they were playing by house rules and they’d been playing that way for forever anyway. Two, he had, like, zero patience. Any time Baekhyun said anything he would roll his eyes, and that would be his only contribution to the conversation. And three (probably the worst of them all,) he was competitive but only sometimes, and he never took it seriously especially when Baekhyun. Just. Wanted. To. Win.

Anyway, the main point was that Baekhyun and Kyungsoo did not get along. And this was a fact among their entire friend group. But that still didn’t keep everyone from shipping them anyway, even though it was pretty clear they disliked each other from the get go. 

Even now they were arguing. Kyungsoo wanted to listen to some R&B and Baekhyun wanted to listen to some EDM; he was just in the mood. They had been in the car for nearly four hours now, and the first few Baekhyun had spent sleeping. Now he was awake and in need of either food or music, and since the former wasn’t an option he wanted his radio time. But Kyungsoo wouldn’t have it. He hit Baekhyun’s shoulder to make him move and said, “Baekhyun, I swear to god I’ve been driving for the past four hours. I will listen to what I want to listen to.”

Baekhyun rubbed his shoulder but only for a second, because he was reaching for the stereo. “We’re almost there, anyway. Just let me—“

Junmyeon smacked Baekhyun on the head, and Baekhyun turned around with a betrayed look. Yeah, Junmyeon was Kyungsoo’s friend first, but still. 

“Jeez, why are you two so violent?” Baekhyun complained. “Even though the hits are weak I am offended.”

“Shut up,” Kyungsoo said. Baekhyun grinned.

“Just let him listen to his station, Baek. Don’t distract him while he’s driving.”

“‘Don’t distract him while he’s driving,’” Baekhyun mocked. He crossed his arms and pouted. “Why’d I end up in this car again?”

“My question exactly,” Kyungsoo retorted. 

“Oh, be quiet, it wouldn’t be a problem if _you_ weren’t here.”

“Hah, as if I’m the one being an annoying little sh-“

“Okay boys, knock it off.” This time, both Baekhyun and Kyungsoo glared at Junmyeon, Kyungsoo through the rear view mirror and Baekhyun by turning around.

“Just let them have their lover’s quarrel, Junmyeon,” Sehun said, patting his boyfriend’s leg. 

Baekhyun made a face. “Again with that. I don’t understand what the heck makes you think we’d be compatible, but I just want to tell you now that you’re wrong.”

Kyungsoo sent a sideways glance at the comment but said nothing. 

Junmyeon shrugged. “For the record, I think it’d be cute.”

“Everyone thinks it’d be cute,” Sehun protested. “Look! Kyungsoo’s blushing!”

Kyungsoo was not, in fact, blushing, but it was worth a try anyway. Kyungsoo sighed. “You guys are giving me a headache.”

Baekhyun was about to say something but Sehun piped up, “Hey, weren’t you supposed to turn here?”

Kyungsoo cursed and swerved in, and Baekhyun laughed when Junmyeon screeched and started lecturing him on driving safely. Kyungsoo parked and nodded while Junmyeon ranted, sending Baekhyun a glare for snickering. Luckily, Sehun jumped in and distracted Junmyeon just long enough for Kyungsoo to escape to grab his luggage.

“Thanks for driving,” Baekhyun sang as they took out their stuff. He patted Kyungsoo on the back and jumped away laughing when Kyungsoo swatted him away. 

The house they’d rented for the next two weeks was spacious, with four bedrooms and an open floor layout, the living room connecting to the kitchen and dining room. Once the rest of their friends had made it they argued over sleeping arrangements and settled on the following: Junmyeon and Sehun; Baekhyun and Yixing; Minseok and Jongdae; and Kyungsoo alone (the privileged bastard.)

Since they’d gotten to the vacation house late they picked up dinner from a nearby restaurant, ate, and played a game of mafia. By the end of it Baekhyun and Kyungsoo were bickering again, and everyone decided it was about time to turn in.

But of course they weren’t really going to sleep. Not wanting to end too early, Baekhyun, Yixing, Minseok, and Jongdae hung out in the latter’s room to chat. It was a good opportunity to get to know Minseok better, since he’d come from the dark side and Baekhyun hadn’t gotten much chance to talk to him. Luckily, Minseok was a pretty chill person. He fit right into their group. 

They joked around and gossiped for a while before deciding to play a game of slap jack. Somewhere during their game they got onto the topic of Kyungsoo.

“A prude.” Baekhyun put down a card and added with zero context, “A stickler. Killjoy.”

Despite being Kyungsoo’s friend, Minseok hummed in agreement. Baekhyun instantly liked him more. “He’s a good guy though.”

“He’s a pain in the ass is what he is.” Baekhyun slammed his hand on the pile, grinning at the groans and picking up the cards. He continued, “I swear he has something against me.”

“More like he wants to _be_ against you,” Jongdae said, wiggling his eyebrows. Yixing giggled.

“You guys have something against each other,” Minseok pointed out. “Why is it so hard for you two to get along?”

“Some people just aren’t compatible,” Baekhyun said. “On a scale of one to ten in compatibility we’re a negative three.”

“Just talk to him normally.” Jongdae put down a card. “I swear you guys like each other but just won’t admit it.”

Baekhyun’s phone buzzed at the same time as he denied the claim, and he put down his cards to pick it up. When he saw who the text was from, Baekhyun had to fight a smile. Oh, the irony. 

Kyungsoo: Hey, are you busy tonight?

“Who is it?” Jongdae asked.

Baekhyun glanced up. “It’s Chanyeol,” he lied. “He’s wondering if we made it here alright.”

Minseok put his cards down to wait. “He’s asking now? It’s, like, ten.”

“Yeah, I don’t really get it either.”

“Ask him if you and Kyungsoo would be cute together.”

You: hey, would we be cute together  
Kyungsoo: What  
You: just answer  
Kyungsoo: Yeah, obviously. Now are you busy tonight or not?  
You: why are you asking like we arent in the same house rn  
Kyungsoo: You could be in the same house and not free tonight.  
You: what else would i be doing  
Kyungsoo: I don’t know. What _are_ you doing?

Baekhyun had to put down his phone because Jongdae was bugging him about what Chanyeol said in response. He deadpanned, “He said we’d look terrible together and Jongdae is a dumbass.”

“You’re such a liar.” Jongdae stuck out his tongue. He grabbed his phone. “Fine, I’ll just text him and ask myself...”

“Fine, jeez.” Baekhyun was quick to stop him; if Jongdae actually texted, he’d know Baekhyun wasn’t texting Chanyeol. “He said we’d look cute. Happy?”

“He’s very happy,” Yixing said helpfully. Baekhyun went back to his phone. 

Kyungsoo: Baek.  
Kyungsoo: You’re doing something bad, aren’t you?  
You: no, just talking shit  
Kyungsoo: I knew it.  
Kyungsoo: About who?  
You: take a wild guess  
Kyungsoo: I know it’s me already. You really get off on making them think we hate each other.  
You: you act like you dont like it too  
Kyungsoo: Just tell me if you’re coming tonight or not.  
You: ill be there in thirty minutes

Baekhyun put down his phone. Yixing said, “You two text a lot.”

“Maybe it should be a new ship,” Minseok joked.

Baekhyun snickered. Kyungsoo would be so upset if he heard Minseok say that. Actually, scratch that: no one could be upset at Minseok. But Kyungsoo would definitely be pissed if he heard Baekhyun answer, “I know right? Chanyeol and I would look so good together.”

Jongdae rolled his eyes (he, Yixing, and Baekhyun all knew Chanyeol was about as straight as you could get,) and announced that he was re-dealing the cards, which Baekhyun was sure he was only doing because he was losing. 

He’d meant to take only thirty minutes. He really had. But thirty minutes became nearly an hour when Baekhyun got heated about one of the games and demanded a rematch. Kyungsoo didn’t text him to ask why he hadn’t come yet, so Baekhyun figured it was probably fine. After all, they were both adults. He was sure Kyungsoo could manage being by himself for a whole fifteen extra minutes. 

Once they’d cleaned up they headed for bed. Baekhyun waited until Yixing was asleep (which wasn’t long considering he was one of the few of them who actually opted to sleep early) and quietly snuck out. Kyungsoo’s room was by the bathroom on the other side of the hall, so Baekhyun had to tip toe to avoid alerting everyone in their rooms. After a solid three minutes he was outside the door, checking to make sure no one was around before he brought his hand up.

Baekhyun knocked on the door softly. It was unlocked and Baekhyun knew it, but he always knocked anyway just in case. One last throwaway glance behind him and he slipped into the room, turning around to inch the door back in its place. He was careful about not making a sound only partly because he didn’t want to get caught; the other half of him did it just to test Kyungsoo’s patience, which was predictably low as he came over and put his arms around him from behind. 

“You’re late,” said Kyungsoo against his neck. Baekhyun had to resist melting against his embrace, focusing instead on his rough voice. “What happened to ‘I’ll be there in thirty minutes?’”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. He turned around and forced Kyungsoo back an inch. “What, you can’t wait another fifteen?”

“I don’t see why I should have to.”

“Just admit that you missed me and be done with it.”

Kyungsoo looked like he was about to argue, but at the last second he said, “Fine, you’re right. I missed you.”

“Aww.” Baekhyun grinned, casually putting his arms over Kyungsoo’s shoulders and clasping his hands behind his neck. “We should go on these vacations more often,” he teased. “You’re so cute when you’re trying not to look completely whipped for me.”

Kyungsoo scoffed. “Who pays you to be this insufferable?”

“You do, with your love.” The look Kyungsoo gave Baekhyun in response made him laughed quietly. He could feel Kyungsoo gently squeeze his waist, the only indication that he wasn’t absolutely done with Baekhyun’s antics. “I missed you too,” Baekhyun said. He shook his head. “I can’t believe they haven’t figured it out by now. Are we really that good at acting?”

“You say that, but the only part of that we were acting was the part where we pretended like we weren’t dating.” In other words, they were naturally at each other’s throats half the time. Fair. 

“I still can’t believe you got your own room,” Baekhyun complained. “I swear the number of times they’ve bugged me about you is bordering on forty by now.”

Kyungsoo lowered his hands to Baekhyun’s hips. “What are they saying?”

“That we should totally fuck,” Baekhyun answered. “Kidding,” he said to Kyungsoo’s raised eyebrow. “But I am feeling it.”

“We are not fucking in a beach house with our friends two doors down.”

“But why not?” Baekhyun gave Kyungsoo an innocent look. “It’s vacation. Shouldn’t we be relaxing?”

Unimpressed, Kyungsoo said, “If you’re that horny I’ll just jerk you off.”

“You’re so heartless.”

“I’m so tired is what I am. Please tell me why I was the one who ended up driving when we have nine people to choose from.”

Baekhyun moved to massage Kyungsoo’s shoulders, fluttering his eyelashes. “Because you’re hot and capable and the most responsible out of all of us?”

“Flattery won’t get you anywhere, Byun.”

“But this massage will.” Baekhyun grinned cheekily at the way Kyungsoo was melting against his touch. “If you’re really that tired, then go to sleep. I’ll just go back to my room.”

“Why?” Kyungsoo gripped his hips a little tighter, frowning. “Just stay here for a bit. You aren’t going to go to sleep early anyway.”

Way to call him out like that. Not that he was wrong; Baekhyun wasn’t one to sleep any earlier than twelve. “I’m horny and in the mood, and I don’t want to bother you while you’re trying to sleep.”

“So, what, are you going to ask Yixing for help?”

The jealousy was so random it was amusing, but Baekhyun wasn’t going to tease. “Are you crazy? Of course not. No need to get jealous, babe. This is all for you.” Kyungsoo flushed a bit, which was really endearing and made Baekhyun want to _not_ look endeared. “I’m just going to get off by myself. Probably in the bathroom or something. It’ll be quick, because I’m a little tired too.” Baekhyun paused, then said, accusingly, “You’re getting off on this!”

It was pretty telltale, Kyungsoo’s slight change in breathing, the way his thumbs were making light circles on Baekhyun’s hips. Kyungsoo choked on his denial when Baekhyun put his hand to the front of Kyungsoo’s pants, where he wasn’t hard but getting there. 

Baekhyun snickered. “What happened to being too tired?”

“Am I a machine or something? How am I supposed to _not_ react when you talk about fucking masturbating in the next room over while I try to sleep?”

Oh, right. The bathroom was next door. Oops. “Well,” said Baekhyun. “Either way, I should just go and let you rest. You’re tired from driving and I wouldn’t want to get in the way of your sleep—“

He was turning around to leave, but Kyungsoo caught his hand and pulled him back. Baekhyun grinned. “You really are an asshole.”

“But you love me.”

“Sometimes I wonder why.”

It was sort of a confession, and Baekhyun would take it. He walked them backwards, loving the way Kyungsoo’s eyes never left his, and let the edge of the mattress hit the back of his knees so Kyungsoo could push him down and kiss him.

Mm. Baekhyun loved making out with Kyungsoo. He was so fucking good at it. He’d been good at it since they’d started dating, and it had surprised Baekhyun, who’d honestly thought Kyungsoo had been a single virgin since birth. Turns out he’d actually dated once, a girl he’d liked back in his freshman year of college, and when Baekhyun found out he’d sent a silent thank you to that girl wherever she was for teaching Kyungsoo how to kiss. 

It really was a sin, how good he was at it. Baekhyun pulled away to breathe and felt Kyungsoo ghosting his lips over the skin of his neck, outlining the muscle there. 

“Cherry jolly ranchers?” Baekhyun breathed after a moment. 

Kyungsoo paused, pulling back a bit. “How could you tell?”

“You taste gross.”

“Cherry jolly ranchers are good though.”

“You’re crazy.”

In truth, all Baekhyun had tasted was the sugar, which was actually a bonus to the experience of kissing Kyungsoo. But Kyungsoo didn’t have to know that. His secret obsession with cherry flavored Jolly Ranchers was disgusting but Baekhyun liked it for the way it sweetened their kisses. 

Kyungsoo was getting more touchy and Baekhyun sat up a bit to accommodate him, letting him pull his shirt over his head to expose what Baekhyun was sure was an appealing sight (namely, him half-naked.) 

“Yes, I like what I see,” said Kyungsoo before Baekhyun could say anything. He had a thing for Baekhyun’s collarbone, and a thing for tasting Baekhyun’s skin, so it made sense that he said it with his mouth where it was, right up against Baekhyun in a way that was simultaneously ticklish and hot. Meanwhile, Kyungsoo’s hand, the one not braced by Baekhyun’s hip for support, was just starting to tease, caressing Baekhyun’s side in some sort of reassurance. Maybe, ‘don’t worry, I’ll get down there eventually’?

Although he knew Kyungsoo liked touching him even more than he liked being touched, Baekhyun stopped him to take off his shirt, because being the only one half-naked was starting to fuck with him, and he wasn’t in the mood to figure out kinks tonight. 

Kyungsoo lifted an eyebrow once his shirt was off and Baekhyun couldn’t fight the small smile that went to his face at the unspoken, ‘so?’ “I like what I see too,” said Baekhyun, kissing him again. Now that they were sitting up, Kyungsoo’s hands were completely free to touch Baekhyun as he pleased, and damn did he please. Baekhyun always wanted to laugh at how much Kyungsoo just liked to run his hands over Baekhyun’s body, anywhere and everywhere, on his side and up his arms. It wasn’t even sensual, either; it was more soothing than anything else.

Baekhyun yelped when Kyungsoo accidentally touched the bruised part of his shoulder, flinching away. Kyungsoo furrowed his brow. “Did I really hit you that hard? I swear I just tapped you.”

“‘Just tapped me,’” Baekhyun repeated in a mocking voice, covering the spot with his hand. “How cute of you to think you’re weak.”

“You always tell me it doesn’t hurt.”

“Haven’t you ever heard of ‘pride?’”

Kyungsoo leaned down and kissed Baekhyun’s shoulder, right on the bruise. This time, Baekhyun didn’t flinch; Kyungsoo’s lips were gentle the way he knew they would be, and his voice was the right amount of apologetic. “I’m sorry.”

“I forgive you,” Baekhyun answered, a bit smug. Even though they were like this, dating in secret, the habit of wanting to win was a hard one to break. He softened when Kyungsoo came up to kiss him again, this time softer and less consuming. 

“Let me go down on you?”

Baekhyun snorted, then covered his mouth at the noise. Everyone was presumably asleep, but Baekhyun knew from experience that, at least among his group of friends, lights off meant lights off and screens on. Likely everyone besides Yixing was still up and talking. Baekhyun didn’t want to get caught.

Still, he couldn’t resist scoffing. “Is this an apology blowjob?”

“Oh my god,” Kyungsoo responded, just as Baekhyun said, “Heck yeah.”

Kyungsoo’s hands were back on him, except this time they ran down his sides and to his stomach, brushing just above the band of his sweatpants. Baekhyun shuddered. He was half hard from all the touching, but he wasn’t desperate yet. He was willing to wait for Kyungsoo’s satisfaction. 

“You know what’s hilarious?” Baekhyun couldn’t resist filling up the long-drawn silence, especially with Kyungsoo busy teasing his fingers underneath his sweatpants as opposed to getting him off. Kyungsoo hummed, preoccupied. “They’ve been trying to get us together for how long now? They think we’re too stubborn or hate each other or something, but here we are, on vacation, in your room _just the two of us_...” Baekhyun brought his arms up behind Kyungsoo’s neck to pull him in close, kissing his jaw and feeling an odd sort of triumph at the way Kyungsoo braced himself with a hand on the bed beside Baekhyun’s thigh. Baekhyun spoke against Kyungsoo’s ear, low and quiet. “They’re all outside right now. I bet Junmyeon and Sehun are talking about how we should totally be together, and how it’s such a shame that we’re both too stubborn to admit we like each other. And meanwhile you’re right here about to go down on me.” Kyungsoo exhaled audibly, his breath slightly unstable. Baekhyun kissed his ear. Word-by-word he let out, “And they don’t even know.”

For a second his words were met by silence, likely still sinking in, and Baekhyun could hear the way Kyungsoo’s breathing was just like his, breathy and restrained.

“Junmyeon was being so annoying about you,” Kyungsoo said after a moment. His hand slid under Baekhyun’s sweatpants and grabbed his dick, and Baekhyun cursed quietly under his breath. “He kept saying he knew I liked you, and that I should stop being such a jerk about it and just ask you out.”

Kyungsoo’s hand was working Baekhyun to full hardness with slow, tight strokes, and Baekhyun couldn’t do anything but close his eyes and try not to make his panting obvious. Baekhyun swallowed. “He’s right, you know. You should just ask me out.” It was a half-assed remark, and he didn’t need a reply because they both knew he was kidding; Kyungsoo had done it a long time ago, and he held ‘first place’ above Baekhyun’s head like a trophy. “What did you tell him?”

“Nothing, naturally.” Kyungsoo started to say something but cut himself off to curse, just as Baekhyun’s breath stuttered from the stimulation. 

It took Baekhyun way too long to say, “What?”

“No, you’re just really hot.”

Baekhyun laughed, but the sound tapered off quickly with the tight strokes of Kyungsoo’s hand. He still had his arms around his neck and leaned his forehead against Kyungsoo’s shoulder, eyes shut tight with pleasure. 

“As I was saying,” Kyungsoo continued conversationally. Baekhyun opened one eye at his smug tone, but couldn’t find the annoyance needed to say anything about it. “I told him we’d never get along because you’re way too loud and obnoxious for me to handle.”

“I regret asking.” 

“As you should.”

Baekhyun wiggled a bit and pushed his hips up to urge Kyungsoo to do anything with the slow ass pace he had going on, but when Kyungsoo changed nothing he whined, “Are you going to go down on me or are you going to give me a hand job? I feel like I’m dying because this hand job is so. Fucking. _Slow_.” When Kyungsoo started laughing Baekhyun repeated, “I’m dying, Kyungsoo. _Dying_.”

“Okay, okay. Jesus.” Kyungsoo removed his hand and Baekhyun almost whined at the loss until a half second later his intellectual side caught up with his primal side to tell him that no hand meant Kyungsoo’s mouth, which was ten million times better. Kyungsoo ordered, “Let go of me.”

Reluctantly, Baekhyun relinquished his hold and leaned back, only to lay down when Kyungsoo pushed on his chest. “Rough,” Baekhyun muttered as if he didn’t like it. Which would be a hilarious assumption really, considering he was the one constantly telling Kyungsoo he could be a little less gentle with him. Man, he wasn’t in the mood for kink exploration at the moment, but dominance on Kyungsoo would be A Look. 

Not that Baekhyun _wanted_ to be dominated or anything. No, he was far too competitive for that. If anything, _he’d_ be the one on top of Kyungsoo...

All inner dialogue disappeared when Kyungsoo pulled down his sweatpants, freeing his dick. Openly panting now, Baekhyun leaned up on one forearm to take in the sight of Kyungsoo lowering his mouth on him, gaze lifted to meet his. Damn, he was smirking. Baekhyun opened his mouth to say something sarcastic, but at that moment Kyungsoo decided to bring his lips down to suck at the head of his cock and Baekhyun could do nothing but fall back on the bed, groaning.

“Oh, fuck,” Baekhyun said under his breath. He couldn’t resist bringing his hips up to Kyungsoo’s face a fraction of an inch, his thirsty side once again overtaking his logical side. A second later he held back, opting instead to just bite the blanket beside his head to keep his moans under control.

Yeah, okay, fuck. Supposed-virgin Kyungsoo _had_ never gone down on a guy before Baekhyun, but dear god did the man learn fast. No, this was not the first time Baekhyun had been blessed with a blow job from Kyungsoo. But wow, like every time before it felt like it was the first time, and Baekhyun wanted to cry. And also whine. Because after a minute the pleasure muted as Kyungsoo took his time like he did every single other thing on the planet. 

“Kyungsoo, please.” The hum Baekhyun got in response stimulated his dick in just the right ways and he actually sobbed a little. “Just- please.”

Kyungsoo had been working his way down but pulled up cleanly just to say, voice absolutely wrecked, “Please what?”

“Oh my god. Oh my god, I’m going to kill you.”

“Shh..” At first, Baekhyun thought Kyungsoo was trying to soothe him, but then the asshole said, “You don’t want everyone to hear, do you?” and Baekhyun automatically took that as a challenge. 

But probably the wrong one. 

“You fucking bet I do. They’re going to hear me in two seconds if you don’t quit teasing and _nnngh_ -“

Kyungsoo lowered his head and sucked hard at the tip of Baekhyun’s cock, effectively cutting off any coherent sentence that might have come out of his mouth.

“Fuck,” Baekhyun said as Kyungsoo started bobbing his head faster. “Fuck, you’re-“ he grasped the sheets above his head, writhing. “Kyungsoo, I’m-“

He didn’t manage to say the last bit of that sentence because he was coming, and Kyungsoo was pulling his mouth off his dick, stroking him through his orgasm as he shuddered open-mouthed with pleasure. Distantly, he felt Kyungsoo kissing his hip as he closed his eyes, lost in the high. 

“You good?” Kyungsoo must have come just a second ago; his voice was heavy without the lust. 

“Yeah,” Baekhyun panted. “Just peachy.”

Kyungsoo laughed. He sounded just as breathless, if not more wrecked. “You’re gorgeous.”

“You’re whipped.”

“You really don’t have to remind me.” 

Baekhyun felt Kyungsoo wiping him down with something and realized it was his t-shirt. “Gross, are you ever going to wear that again?”

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

Baekhyun opened his arms when Kyungsoo climbed up beside him, collapsing against his chest.

“I feel like I’m going to pass out,” Baekhyun announced. 

“Then pass out.” Kyungsoo brought the blanket over them, sighing with contentment as he cuddled closer against Baekhyun. 

“Isn’t that risky?”

“Why?”

Post-sex Kyungsoo was stupider, apparently, but luckily Baekhyun still had his wits about him. “They’re going to notice when we get out of the same room for breakfast, genius.”

“Whatever,” Kyungsoo murmured. He was falling asleep. “Let them notice. I don’t care.”

“I mean, neither do I, but the irony we had going was great.”

“It’s a nice argument but I don’t feel like letting you get up for it.”

“Okay.” Baekhyun kissed Kyungsoo’s forehead. He closed his eyes. “But you’re definitely going to regret this in the morning.”

Morning came and he definitely did. Baekhyun had never seen Kyungsoo as pissed off as he was when their door was thrown open (they’d forgotten to lock it,) and Sehun screamed at the sight of the two of them naked and cuddling together in bed. Apparently they’d woken up late and everyone had been wondering where Baekhyun was, until Sehun finally decided he knew exactly where. 

After a bit of squealing and threatening (not coming from the same people, obviously,) everyone left the two alone and Baekhyun managed to calm his boyfriend down enough to get some extra morning snuggles. Neither of them would hear the end of this for months, that’s for sure, but at least now they didn’t have to maintain their front. And no one was more pleased about it than Kyungsoo, especially when afterwards Baekhyun switched rooms and they spent every night of their vacation together.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay but I’m definitely revisiting this AU and/or revisiting this prompt in a different way. Because I just realized my love for this trope?? If you guys don’t like reading very similar stuff I am sorry in advance eep
> 
> Also omg I legitimately didn’t mean to have both Chanyeol and Jongin not be in this fic it just happened to be them and I find it so hilarious because Chanbaek Kaisoo are two of the most popular ships and I just yeeted two players out of the story. Anyway. Just let it be known it was an accident.


End file.
